You're Crashing, But You're No Wave
by Toxxic-hugs
Summary: She would do anything for him, but not this. She would not lose him to bloody Granger. And she most definitely would do anything to get him back.
1. Chapter 1

I'd like to apologize now for how long the update for this story may be-because I have no plot to go on, but I really wanted to write my first fanfiction through Pansy's perspective. Hope you enjoy! Please leave a comment, suggestion, or even something random that popped into your head while you were reading this-because reviews make the world go round! I do not own the rights to Harry Potter 

---&&&---

.:: Truth Hurts Worse::.

What the bloody hell was wrong with him? She thought angrily as she tugged her comb through her hair roughly staring at him walk out of her room.

She let go her almost elbow length jet black hair, it fell into place-sitting on her shoulders and cascending from them. One quick brush her bangs were side swept, and nearly covered her left eye.

She glared into the reflection. She had paid a lot of money for her beauty. A lot of bloody money to make her "suitable" for him-because that's what he said he wanted-how he _needed_ the future Mrs. Malfoy to look like!

Gone were her piercing black eyes and here to stay were startling cold grey eyes that changed to a light blue in direct lighting.

Her "pug-like" nose was made just a tad bit larger, so that it was still small, but didn't look as though her face had been squished.

Her thin lips had been enlarged so now they were pink and pouty.

She had worked out all summer so that she was looking perfect-and now she didn't have an ounce of baby phat on her.

Even her face was looking skinnier, her mother's high cheek bones were now prominent...She was made into the woman of men's liquid dreams-she was **BEAUTIFUL**!

But that wasn't enough was it? No! Millions of galleons gone to waste-because he didn't care. He didn't give a damn!

What had she done wrong? Why had Merlin curse her so?!

She pulled off the large white shirt she had threw on when she and Draco finished, and discarded it on her bed, changing quickly into one of the ironed uniforms she had hanging in her closet.

She held back bile as she finished pulling on her black robes. Her skirt was remarkably shortened and she didn't button the first three buttons. It left little to the imagination.

She hated that she was demeaning herself almost to the point of becoming a slut, just to get Draco's attention. It didn't use to be like this. Where she needed to go to the extreme to get him to look at her like the woman he had said he wanted her to be.

And she knew whose fault it was-that damn mudblood. She had thought at first maybe it was a passing fancy. Granger was like forbidden fruit to him or something. But no, that stupid bushy haired bitch had implanted herself into his brain and now...

She knew she was right. If you couldn't tell from the way he looked at her-you could definitely tell by the way he would speak to her. With that suave seductive voice he had once upon a time only used on her and not some low class bitch.

She applied a layer of lipgloss to her lips, it smelled like fruit, and tasted sweet. She could remember when she and Draco would kiss that he would bit into her lip and let out a low growl that sounded like, "Luscious."

She threw open her door with such force that it made a loud thud when it hit the wall behind it. And startled a first year that was walking by.

She was determined. That was one positive thing you could say about her. And she was determined to get Draco back.

She would do anything for him, but not this-she would not lose him to bloody **Granger**. And she most definitely would do **anything** to get him back.

Pansy Parkinson strode out of the Slytherin girls dormitory, through the common room, and out the portrait door with a cold smile on her face and plotting the demise of a certain brunette Gryffindor on her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I'd like to thank my reviewers-Inglesa the anonymous, and Miss Anthrope. And I'd also like to say before hand that I absolutely disagree with Pansy's take in this chapter on how much Daphne eats-because I _eat_ and I think that that's your business and no one else's. I also don't agree with starving yourself to stay skinny, that's disgusting. 

The title of this chapter named after the song by Fall Out Boy from their album-**F**.rom **U**.nder **C**.ork **T**.ree. The last chapter is another F.O.B song from their album-Infinity On High. Um...I believe that's all. Au Revoir!

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of MOI. No copyright infringement is intended. 

---&&&---

.:: I've Got A Dark Alley And A Bad Idea That Says You Should Shut Your Mouth ::.

She made her way into the Great Hall, striding past the people whispering about this months newest affair-Hannah Abbott and Michael Corner, and sitting down at her usual seat.

She took a casual sip of her pumpkin juice, before she placed it down on the table gracefully, and gave a cruel smile at one of her friends that was so cold and piercing that it sent shivers down Daphne's spine.

"Honestly Daphne, if you continue to eat as though you haven't been feed for a month, you will end up just as fat and homely as our dear Millicent," her words seemily effortless as if they were meant to have been said, and she took another sip as she watched the red head's face twist in hurt.

"You don't have to be so bloody vicious Pansy," Daphne snapped back as if to defend herself, but she didn't look her in the eyes, instead she poked at her plate as though she wanted to eat it-but wouldn't allow herself.

Pansy almost grinned at her friend's rebuttal to her comment, but didn't. Her, Pansy Parkinson, be vicious? How **very** unlike her!

She heard a familiar masculine chuckle, as someone slid into the seat next to her. And from the corner of her eyes she could see his amazing blonde hair.

"I happen to think that that extra fat is befitting of you," Draco said, a smile playing on his lips as Daphne blanched at his comment-was that a compliment or an insult?

"Thank you," Daphne said before she plastered a sickly sweet smile unto her face, "But I must say that I'd much rather be complimented on being as becoming as Pansy. I mean who doesn't love a girl malnourished?"

Pansy rolled her eyes, "That probably would have been hurtful if I had a heart," and tapped her long nails on the table as though she was bored with the conversation. Daphne opened her mouth as if to say something else, but decided against it, shutting her mouth, and pulling her lips into a tight lipped smile.

Pansy grinned at the victory, and pivoted her torso left so that she was now facing Draco. Her grin almost wavered at the sight in front of her-he was staring straight at the Gryffindor table at Potter's mudblood with a look of longing on his face-had he no shame?!

Hadn't he hurt her enough after saying **Granger's** goddamn name when he finished last night? Was he trying to see how far Pansy would let him go before she tugged his leash until he was by her side again?

What was he playing at by yearning for the bookworm? Was she part of sick demented fantasy of his that he wanted to fulfill before they were wed at the end of this school year?

Bile arose in her throat but she swallowed it down as she saw Draco narrow his eyes in jealously when Granger laughed at something Weasley had said before she placed her hand on his bicep.

Pansy was going to tug so hard on that lease of his, that it would bruise his neck, blemishing that perfect fair skin of his, and he would fall to his knees while **begging** for her to take him back!


End file.
